This application relates to recording interactions with an application, for example, a browser-based application such as a search engine, a reservation system provided by an airline's website, or an e-commerce application provided by a vendor's website.
An interaction with a browser-based application executing on a browser at a client computer, typically requires transmissions to and from a server connected to the client computer, for example, by an Internet connection, dial-up connection or the like. A slow transmission rate can result in a slow and tedious interaction with the application. Reducing the number of transmissions required to interact with the application can therefore improve the user experience and potentially the performance of the application.
Recording a user's interaction with an application can be useful, for example, to test a system. Using test data as input, the interaction with an application can be recorded and reviewed to learn about the system's behavior in response to the test input. Recording tools typically require installation on the operating system of computer on which the application is executing. A recording tool may be application specific and dependent on proprietary technology used to create the application. A recording tool used in conjunction with a browser-based application may only capture the stream transmitted between the client computer and the server, thus, for example, not allowing for the system's behavior outside of this stream to be analyzed with test data.